1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to a communication device and method for filtering, grouping and collation of messages in a communication device display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A messaging client executing on a user communication device typically presents an ordered listing of messages to the user, collated according to one or more criteria such as message timestamp, subject line, thread or conversation membership, or other message attributes. Such ordered listings can be presented visually via a communication device display, or by other user-perceptible means such as audible announcements. Messages stored and available for presentation at the communication device can include both received and sent messages, as well as messages associated with a variety of different accounts and having different formats such as e-mail, SMS, MMS, instant messages (server-based or peer-to-peer), and the like. Consequently, a single user interface display listing messages or message threads drawn from this collection of messages may be cluttered and may include references to certain types of messages that the user is not interested in reviewing. Accordingly, a filter may be employed to screen out certain types of messages to reduce the numbers and types of messages that are arranged for display in the message listing.